Metal Mimicry
Power to transform into or have a physical body made up of metal. Variation of Earth Mimicry, technique of Metal Manipulation. Also Called *Metal Body *Metal Form *Metal Physiology *Metallic Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into metal. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of metal, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. User gains varying powers depending of what kind of metal they mimic: some metals are soft but malleable and survive damage by flexing under the attack and returning back to their normal state afterwards, others are hard and can take severe damage before eventually breaking. Some users may even shatter after receiving enough damage, but reconstruct themselves afterwards unharmed. Metals have also varying abilities relating their ability to tolerate/conduct heat, electricity, acid/corrosion, etc. Several metals have specific symbolic and mystical properties as well. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Electrical Resistance *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Strength *Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Thermal Resistance Variations *'Brass': Malleable with acoustic properties, low friction, non-magnetic and anti-bacterial; connected to concepts of war and music, lesser connections to the sun. *'Bronze': Hard and brittle (but less so than iron), corrosion resistant, heat and electricity conductant; connected to war and art, has certain musical properties when used on bells and other percussive instruments. *'Copper': Soft and malleable, used as a conductor of heat and electricity, a building material, and a constituent of various metal alloys; connected to concepts of emotions, especially love and lust, beauty and charisma. *'Gold': Valuable, soft, dense and resistant to corruption; connected to concepts of immortality, perfection, summer, harvest and the sun. *'Iron': Connected to concepts of blood, war, luck and it's resistance or outright cancellation of magic. **'Steel' *'Mercury': Liquid, poisonous and insanity inducing; connected to concepts of insanity, death and Alchemy, ironically enough it was considered to be source of health, immortality and beauty. *'Silver': Valuable, soft, dense, disinfectant and extremely heat and electricity conductant; connected to concepts of moon, purity and mysticism. *'Tin' Associations *Amorphous Physiology by turning into liquid metal. *Elemental Transmutation *Golem Creation - most golems have a variation of this power. *Malleable Anatomy *Metal Manipulation *Regenerative Healing Factor by drawing mercury to fill the wounds. *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over wast areas. Limitations * User is vulnerable to all effects that would affect normal metals, including Magnetism Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement. * User is essentially solid piece of metal, with everything that comes with it, including extreme weight and inability to float, except in the cases of low-density metals such as Lithium, Potassium, and Sodium. Known Users Gallery File:200px-Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616) 016.jpg|Cessily Kincaid (Marvel. File:Tyzonn_Mercury_hand.jpg|Tyzonn (Power Rangers) can transform his body into mercury. File:Ironclad.jpg|Ironclad can transform into living iron. File:Steel.jpg|Citizen Steel (DC comics) has metal Legs. File:Sydney_Drew_Iron_Fist.jpg|Sydney Drew's hand has became pure solid iron. File:SM64 Metal Mario.jpg|Mario (Super Mario) in the form of Metal Mario. File:Metal Mario.jpg|Metal Mario (Super Mario/Super Smash Bros.), a separate entity from Mario, as he appears in Mario Kart 7. 48470044.jpg|Captain Atom (DC Comics) can coat his body in a near-indestructible Dilustel armor. Danny_Pine_Metal_3x08.jpg|Danny Pine (Heroes) transform his arm into metal. Colossus01cover.jpg|Colossus (Marvel) File:Gajeel_Redfox.jpg|Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) File:JinmayMetal.jpg|Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Category:Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Rare power